overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Martial Arts
Martial Arts is a fighting skill that hails from the New World. Background Martial Arts is considered a natural-born fighting style developed by the native inhabitants living in the New World. For unknown reasons, players from YGGDRASIL are unable to instinctively demonstrate any skills in using martial arts without the use of spells from Rank Magic firsthand. This was shown when Ainz uses one of his spells called Perfect Warrior during his fight with Shalltear, enabling him to perform extraordinary feats that seem to have the same effects and look like they are based off martial art skills, but are actually not. Additionally, there were several warriors in the New World from different races rather than magic casters alone, who are already capable enough of using martial skills with their own physical might without the need for magic. Furthermore, they can practically utilize martial art techniques in unison, so to enhanced their power, resistance, and create more devastating combos, using them in succession as one skill altogether. Nevertheless, it is still possible for other natives such as Hamsuke to be able to learn martial arts over a given period of time, while training oneself. There were also methods, like the one used by Climb, who is able to develop and learn a martial skill in deadly battles, from facing blood lust directly against opponents that are stronger than him. On the other hand, another possible method is the one that Brain uses, where he tries to copy and perfect another user's martial skill himself and adding it into his arsenal. Mechanics Martial Arts is a skill that can only be cultivated through intense training. The applications of martial arts are vast, ranging to altering one's physical prowess, strengthening weapons, to even altering another's spatial and temporal awareness. In terms of acquiring martial skills, it usually takes a novice around a year to achieve. This is through real battle experience, healing when injured, fighting stronger opponent with enhancement magic, etc. Martial Arts is limited through physical and mental stamina. The more powerful a martial skill physically is, the more mental concentration is needed. However, this would also mean that concentrating too long will fatigued the user's mental and physical stamina overtime. List of Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Raises overall strength of the body. * Body Strengthening * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies overall capacity. * Crosses * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Enhanced Magic Resistance * Evasion * Focus Fighting Power * Fortress: Can be used to offset the enemies attacks. * Fourfold Slash of Light: Martial arts of Gazef Stronoff, and the skill that defeated Brain in the tournament. Brain learned this skill by his own. * Front Cut * Full Throttle: Temporarily increases user's attack speed and movement speed. * Gale Acceleration * God Flash: Third unique art that came from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Evasion: Allows user to dodge attacks more easily. * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. * High Vertical Strike * Instant Counter * Instantaneous Flash: The second unique art, allows Brain to attack at an extreme speed. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Limit Breaker: Mind - The effect was to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. * Magical Weapon Enchantment * Mental Enhancement * Oblique Strike * Pace of the Wind: Increases user's speed. * Piercing Strike * Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk: Add lightning-type damage. * Piercing Dragon Tusk: Double piercing attack with elemental type damage. Developed from a martial arts, "Piercing Strike". As it is useful in both offense and defense, many warriors learned this martial arts. * Piercing White Dragon Tusk: Add ice-type damage. * Severing Blade: It would allow one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Sixfold Slash of Light * Slash * Slashing Strike * Strengthen Perception * Strong Assault: Increases attack power allowing oneself to damage someone with heavy armor. * The Field: A unique martial arts that Brain himself has made, allows Brain to perceive everything within a three meters range. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit. * Vertical Strike * Wind of the Great Forest: Brain's trump card. A combination of Field and God Flash. It was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck. List of Martial Art Users * Gazef Stronoff * Clementine * Brain Unglaus * Zaryusu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu * Climb * Parpatra Ogrion * Erya Uzruth * Hamsuke Trivia * Since Martial Arts did not exist in YGGDRASIL, Ainz Ooal Gown refers it as 'the magic of warriors'. * Some martial artists, who are consider to be geniuses can learn Martial Arts themselves, when they wouldn't normally be able to learn during their current level. Category:Terminology